Cake gone good?
by deidaras angel91
Summary: What happens when suppi eats a peice of quadruple fudge cake with sugared strawberries and will what Kero has to do lead to more. i suck at summaries. this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Cake gone Good?

Summary-What happens when Suppi eats a piece of quadruple fudge cake with sugared strawberries and will what Kero needs to do to stop lead to something more? I stink at summaries please read. This is my first fanfic.

Suppi x Kero .This is my first fanfic so don't expect super greatness though I think its ok. Just a little thing I had in my mind thought it would be cute .You can flame but I would prefer advice since this is my FIRST fanfic. In this story Suppi is a girl because I feel like it and I HATE yaoi. I want to put some humor in but I stink at humor help please. I'm only good at general and romance and drama. P.S. in romance I suck at lemon so I need help with that to. I am good at fluff NOT lemon.

Chapter 1

Sweeter than cake

One day Suppi and Kero went on a picnic in the park. Why you ask? Don't know, don't

care DEAL WITH IT! Anyways they were sitting and talking about their masters. 'This Tomoyo is very nice to Eriol-sama but I still don't know what he sees in her.' 'She's very nice and makes outfits that make me look even more handsome!' shouted Kero now doing a pose. 'How that's possible I'll never know.' Mumbled Suppi. Hearing what she just said both of them blush. Suppi quickly stuffs something into her mouth. Wait what was it? It was a piece of …… quadruple fudge cake with sugared strawberries! 'Uh-oh' '

W-What' Kero said still wearing a light blush. 'Oh no' Kero gulped 'Five four thr-.' 'WOOHOO, WEEEE, YAA!'Shouted Suppi. She suddenly went berserk. She started flying around and shooting pink beams. 'WOOOOOHOOOOO' screamed Suppi. 'I have to call Eriol to find out what to do.' Said Kero

Kero called Eriol. 'Yes Kero?' Eriol answered. 'Suppi just ate a piece of quadruple fudge cake with sugared strawberries .What do I do?' 'Wow that's a lot of sugar' Eriol exclaimed 'There's only one thing that will stop a Suppi with that much sugar in her.' Eriol tells Kero. 'NANI (WHAT)! I have to do that!' Kero screamed with a huge blush on his face. Meanwhile Suppi had destroyed about 7 no 8 cotton candy, takoyaki, and other food carts. Back to Kero. Eriol talking. Yes I admit I do really have to?' Eriol talking. 'Fine I will do it. I hope this works like you planned Eriol.' 'Don't worry Kero I'm sure it will work. Besides she says she

dreams of it sometimes.' 'How would you know' Kero asked questionly. 'She tells me everything dreams are just one. Anyways gotta go Tomoyo is calling me.' Eriol hangs up. 'Alright Kero you have to do this' Kero said trying to motivate himself. He flies to Suppi who is sitting down shooting pink beams everywhere. 'KONYANOCHIWA!!!' Suppi screamed to Kero "KERO BUDDY. HOW YA DO-.' Kero grabs her and starts kissing her. She instantly turns back to normal. Realizing that her SUPER crush just kissed her Suppi fainted. Realizing that he just kissed his SUPER crush Kero fainted. All of a sudden Sakura and Syoaran come through the park holding hands. 'OMG what happened!' screamed Sakura as she rushed over to the still fainted Kero and Suppi. 'Shoaran we have to go home and take care of them!" Syoaran mumbles something along the line of "stupid stuffed plushies ruining romantic" and then goes over to help Sakura.

2 hours later at Sakura's house

'They still aren't up' shouted Sakura 'I guess with have to use _it_ huh Shoaran" They both grin. Sakura goes down stairs and comes back up with a plate full of steaming hot….you guessed it, takoyaki. Kero and Suppi start sniffing and then spring up to the plate and yell

TAKOYAKI! In unison and start gorging themselves. After they finish eating they notice the guardian next to them. (SuppiKero KeroSuppi) 'How'd we get here Kero?' 'Beats me Suppi, where were we anyways?' 'We were at the park remember? Then I ate a piece of quadruple fudge cake with sugared strawberries and went insane and then you….' She stopped and started to blush. 'And then what Suppi' asked a very eager Kero who had forgotten of even going to the park. 'And then you did this' she pulled him in and started

kissing him. Surprisingly he went along with it. The door quietly opened and Tomoyo expecting Sakura came in quietly. 'Ooo what's this' Tomoyo thought ' I can't let an opportunity like this pass me by' she thought to herself as she began filming Kero and Suppi ,who still hadn't heard her, kissing. When they pulled apart they looked out the window to all the Sakura blossoms and other flowers. Finally Suppi felt like they were being watched and turned her head slightly to see……Tomoyo! "Tomoyo-Chan!' Suppi screamed causing Kero to follow her gaze to the little filmmaker.

'Uh-oh busted'

Tomoyo whispered as she ran out of the room. 'Why that little,' Suppi said bubbling with rage. 'I'm gonna-.' Kero stopped her as she was about to run after Tomoyo. 'We can deal with her later we have some business to take care of' 'What's that' Suppi asked with a puzzled look. Kero smirked this' he said as he pulled Suppi into a VERY passionate kiss (YAH! Passion power!) She put her arms around his neck/body .Then they tore apart for air. 'Uhem' Suppi said to get Kero's attention. 'I think I should go. Eriol must be worried' 'Yah you're right" agreed Kero. 'Let's meet in the park around noon.' 'That sounds good. Bye Kero!' Suppi shouted as she flew out Sakura's window. "Bye Suppi"

Downstairs

After Tomoyo had convinced herself that Suppi and Kero but ESPEICALLY Suppi weren't chasing after her, she got out of her hiding spot. 'Tomoyo! What are you doing here' Sakura exclaimed as she saw Tomoyo come from her hiding spot. ' Well at first I came here to tell you about an outfit" She started off (Sakura sweatdrops)" But I got something like SO totally unbelievable on tape!" 'Really" Sakura said 'You just have to show me!'

'I'll show you tomorrow, at the park, around noon' 'UGGGGHHHHHHHHH' Sakura sighed 'Whatever' 'Trust me Sakura it will be like SO worth it' (I'm gonna start having Tomoyo say 'so' and 'like' u) As Tomoyo was walking home she was thinking about what she had seen. 'OMG! Sakura will like SO totally flip' she thought as she reached her GIANT home (It is! It's like a mansion! )

What did you think good/bad/alright? I thought it was alright but not too good. Even though I've already written the second chapter (written not typed) I NEED INSPIRATION! Plz review.


	2. Reason for lack of updates

I'm sorry for not typing much for this but no matter how many times I right chapter 2 it keeps getting lost or deleted!!!! Well this shall NOT continue! Just you wait my few fans just you wait!


	3. plans,nicknames, and video games

Cake gone good

Me- Well here it is! Hope you like it cuz it's like my FIFTH TIME WRITING THIS FREAKIN CHAPTERvein shows well anyway enjoy!

Suppi- It took you long enough to update! I am the star!

Me-you're lucky I didn't make you a boy! Maybe I might change the story up for all the yaoi fan girls!

Suppi-…Never mind

Me-Yah I thought so! Well on with the yaoi free fanfic!

Random yaoi fan girl- Awwwww!

Chapter 2-Plans, nicknames and video games

8:00 pm Eriol's mansion

Suppi's POV

I'm reading a book about Keroberos. His true form is kind of cool I must admit but not as cool as mine! Well I am dating beary-kun! That's my secret nickname for him. I hope ruby moon doesn't find out. Oh well I always have-Konyanochiwa! Konyanochiwa! Oh! Its kero!

Normal POV

"Hello?" "KONYANOCHIWA!" greeted kero. "Hey kero. Did you want something?" replied Suppi. "Yah well because of our… accident they both blush I didn't get to show you my new video game!" said kero. "What is it?" asked Suppi anxiously. "…SUPER MEGA ULTRA FIGHTERS FIVE!!!!!!!" shouted kero "OMG OMG!!!! I only have numbers 1-4! (I know Suppi's a little OC but she gets a little excided over video games! I mean who wouldn't? But don't worry. The true Suppi will come out! And will be very violent!) " Screamed Suppi "You can come over before we go to the park at noon! Come around 10-ish." "Great I'll be there" agreed Suppi. "Hey kero can I ask you a favor" "Sure why not kitty-ch - erm I mean Suppi! Yah Suppi!" said kero embarrassed he had almost said his secret nickname for his girl friend. Luckily Suppi was to excited/worried to notice or care. "Yah whatever. Anyways I have a lot of cameras, costumes, cosplay things, and little stages, chairs, and stuff like that from that DEMON RUBY MOON AND TOMOYO!! Well anyway the point is I want to a small video segment like yours and I was wondering if you would do it with me?" asked Suppi. "…OMG…" started kero. "Yah I no it's kind of stu-" Kero then cut Suppi off while shouting "That would be perfect! It could be a sequel to LEAVE IT TO KERO! I know it could be leave it to kitty-Chan!! And I could be your assistant!! But I'd need a nickname to and" "Kitty-Chan?" Suppi said as she cut kero off "Yah that's sorta my nickname for you heheheheheh…. DON'T HURT ME!!!" said kero in a weak voice. "Your lucky your cute beary-kun" said Suppi in an I-will-hurt-you-badly voice. "Beary-kun?" said kero "yeah that's my nickname for you! You do look like a bear!" said Suppi "a handsome bear?" said kero in a gloating voice. Suppi sighed "yes a handsome bear. Well while I leave you to gloat I need to go read. See you" said Suppi "bye beeeee!" answered Suppi. They hang up. Suppi sighed and went to her chair. "I need a nap" she said as she started sleeping.

9:00 p.m. Sakura's house

"YAY! I get to do a show TV show again! And with my kitty-Chan!" shouted kero. Luckily for him everyone was at a disco club.

Disco club

"BOOYAH!!!" shouted syoaran, sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo while doing the disco. (YAY DISCO!! Oh and those four are sixteen and all the guardians in their human forms are 18)

Back to kero

" all this Ideaing is making me hungry! Time for pudding!" kero shouted as he went to his mini fridge in the room he had ever since touya moved out.

10:00 p.m. Eriol's mansion

Suppi sighed as she was about to go to her doom. " Damn kero your lucky your cute" mumbled Suppi as she was going to go face to face with DUN DA DUN!...RUBY MOON!

Me- Hey guys! Well chapter two is finally done! It was originally longer but I decided to make it three little chapters instead. I might put the rating up for lime. But it's not Suppi x Kero!

Suppi and Kero- awwwwww!

Me- SUCK IT UP!!! Well just wait for the next chappie! Bye beeeeeee!


	4. the outfit

Cake gone good

Mw- hey guys! I bet you're mad at me for the evilness that is cliffhangers! I know I am. I hate cliff hangies! Well this chappie is gonna be great! I also changed my mind about the reviews thingy. I really don't care about reviews anymore. Well on with the story!

Suppi and Kero- YAY! More updates!

RYF (random yaoi fan girl) – still no yaoi? Awwwwww!

Chapter 3- the outfit

Announcer guy I hired whose name is Kyoto-Last time on cake gone good!

flashback

"Damn Kero you're lucky you're cute" Suppi mumbled as she was about to go face to face with her biggest nightmare DUN DUN DA!!!!!!...RUBY MOON!

END FLASHBACK

Suppi slowly knocked on the giant red door " Well I guess she's not here so I'll just be going then" she thought as she quickly tried to fly away from the door but was grabbed by the tail and dragged in TO HER DOOM while yelling "LET GO OF ME!!". Once Suppi stood up she glanced at the evil around her. PINK AND ANIMAL FURS EVERYWERE!!! "AHH! THE HORROR!! THE HOOOOOOOOOOOOORROOR!" yelled Suppi as she shielded her eyes. Ruby moon slowly walked out in the open from the shadows (creepy ruby moon!). "You think so? I like my room" with her usual girly-ness which to Suppi was creepiness. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your room. I thought it was a second hell!" Suppi spat. She hated pink and was an environmentalist (YAY ENVIRONMENT! Don't like it then go away! I myself am a big fan of protecting the environment so I decided to take it out on Suppi!) So she hated animal furs. "Why did you think that my dear Suppi?" said ruby moon, " I mean look at all the pink and cool animal furs" "That's spinal sun to you!" yelled a angry Suppi, "And for your info pink sucks and fur is cruel!" (Her motto is fur is cruel)." Well I have something perfect for you that aren't either of those" ruby moon said holding up a dress. Suppi scoffed. "I will NEVER wear that for as long as I live which is forever!" she stated as flying of. "Well I guess you wouldn't want to look hot for Kero" ruby said slyly. Suppi stopped dead in her tracks. "No I don't really need….would it really make me look good for Kero?" Suppi said as she sighed. Ruby then got an evil twinkle in her eye as she got her bag of Suppi fashion. "Heaven help me" Suppi mumbled as she was sucked into the evil that is ruby moon!

10 AM Sakura's house

Kero's POV

YAY! I'm all ready for Suppi to come over today! I hope she likes my new game shorts! knock knock Darn stupid squirrels! They keep banging on my window! Maybe they'll just go away eventually

Normal POV

Suppi sighed. Kero wouldn't answer his window. "I guess I'll have to use brute force" she thought as she blasted through the window with her purple beams making Kero turn towards her. She had an I-am-so-annoyed-but-I'm-trying-not-to-be-angry smile. "Heheh sorry about that. I thought you were a squir-"Kero stopped as he look at what she was wearing. She had on a frilly lavender dress. On her back was a giant bow and two smaller ribbons. She had a waistband with little Keros on it and flowers around her head with a small ribbon on one ear. She was also wearing fancy gloves. "KERO YOU LITTLE…." She stopped as soon as she notice Kero was staring at something. She then traced the stare to herself and blushed. "Kero!" she yelled snapping him out of his phase. "Come sit down." He said as he pointed to some large cushions. "Well let's get started!" shouted Kero. Suppi then started chuckling evilly. "Prepare for your worst nightmare Kero!" said Suppi as she ripped of her ultra frilly dress to reveal… a dark purple and lavender long sleeved track jacket and sweat pants. She also had a purple headband saying FUR IS CRUEL in big black letters. They got into their fighting stances just to sit on the cushions and start playing. "I'm not going easy on you" shouted Suppi. "Neither am I" replied Kero

2 hours later

"Yes!! I won!!" screamed Suppi. The score was 100 – 99. Suppi then did two cartwheels with a combo of three back flips. "Wow I didn't know you could do that!" said a clearly impressed Kero. "Heh I try" replied Suppi in a gloating voice. "Well let's go to the park!" she said as they went through the blasted window

12:10 pm PARK

"OMG!! They really did that! Awwwww!" screamed Sakura. Tomoyo had finally shown her the video of kero and Suppi. "Yah totally (I decided to not make Tomoyo look bad)! I'm lucky I wasn't vaporized that day!" said Tomoyo. Little did she know, she was at this very second approaching her doom! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

THIS IS MY DIVIDER. OHO LUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me- YAY the attack of cliffhangies! Well how did you like? And don't worry I'm not slacking of on my other stories. I'm just in a slump for separation brings us closer.

Suppi- Well I suppose that's a good amount of updates.

Dei-Chan- Hey! What about that new story for me you're working on!

Me- Don't worry! I'm trying and it may even have yaoi for all you yaoi lovers

RYF- YAY YAOI!


End file.
